dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt (Wii Sports) VS Bill Cipher
Matt (Wii Sports) VS Bill Cipher '''is a DBX made by Jackthomasmoore! Matt vs Bill.jpg|HumbleMorgana Sketch-1552139456598.png|EmperorDedede BestCombatOfAllTime.jpg|Jioto576 2019-05-09 (4).png|GalactaK Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Weirdmageddon - Gravity Falls Announcer: Select your Warrior! (Player 1 selects Matt) (Player 2 selects Bill Cipher) Announcer: Settle it in DBX! Matt was walking around in Weirdmageddon until then a Yellow Illuminati showed up in front of him. Bill Cipher: Hello! My name is Bill Cipher, and your in WEIRDMAGEDDON! (Evily Laughs) Matt: You seem more like a Dorito. Bill then turned into red Bill at Matt Bill Cipher: I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME A DORITO! I AM AN ILLUMINATI! Bill then turned into yellow Matt: Whatever Dorito Man. Bill then turns red again Bill Cipher: I'VE HAD IT!!! The both of the fighters got into their positions ready for battle. HERE WE GOOO! Matt ran towards with his Boxing Gloves and hitted Bill Multiple Times. Bill then raised his hands forwards to left and right. Bill: ENOUGH!!! Matt: Fine Dorito Man Bill then grabbed Matt Bill: IF I SEE YOU CALL ME A DORITO ONE LAST TIME! Matt: Wut? Bill: I WILL IMMEDIATELY DESTROY YOU!!! Bill then Beamed out his Eye at Matt, But Matt quickly strained out from the grab and rolled from the beam However, The beam managed to hit other Miis at their homes like Alisha, Asami, Eddy, Emma, George, Hiromasa, Jackie, Lucía, Marisa, Pablo, Pierre, Sakura, Steph, Stéphanie, Takumi, Tyrone, Víctor and Yoko. Bill: WHAT?!?!?! Bill then noticed something: All the Dead Miis then became flying spirits across Weirdmageddon Bill: HAHAHA HAHAHA! This Is getting so much stronger! Matt: What Have you done to my friends?!?! Bill: Oh! You mean your pesky People? Bill then opened the gate of Dead Spirits: Matt then gasped in Death His ghost then came out and into the gate of Dead Spirits Bill: HAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU IDIOT! Bill then performed a beam at Matt's Corpse knowing that the fight is over: DBX? Bill: Back to work now! However it isn't! Blue Flames came out from the corpse, Making Matt alive again Bill then turned and realized that Matt was still alive, he then suddenly gasped. Bill: WHAT?!?! HOW?!?! Matt: Let me tell you how, I am a Master without a ghost and I. Am. MASTER ULTRA INSTINCT MATT!!! Ready for round 2 already? Bill: WELL PREPARED TO BE CRUSHED!!!! Bill then transformed into Pyramid Bill Bill then grabbed Matt again Dragging him down, and then Matt came up and flew into his bottom pyramid with his sword. Matt then sliced the bottom bit of Pyramid Bill Cypher Bill: OUCH!!! THAT HURTS!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?! Matt: Your Finished! Matt then sliced the middle and top bit of Bill Cipher’s Pyramid and then Stabbed him into the eye. Bill then became original and into Swiss Cheese. Knowing that the REAL Battle is over. Matt then got into the gate of Dead Spirits and awaken all his Dead Miis Matt: Who wants Dorito Man for Dinner? All: I DO!!! All of them ran into Matt’s house and ate the Yellow Dorito Guy DBX! Conclusion This Game’s Winner is... MATT!!! Next Time The Sniper hunts for a DBX! Voting Results Matt: 8 Bill Cipher: 3 Category:Jackthomasmoore Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Badass vs Joke themed DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:"Meme vs TVShow" Themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male